A Cartoon Human's Life
Comedy Company movie spoof of "A Bug's Life". Cast: *Flik - Fear (Inside Out) *Atta - Joy (Inside Out) *Dot - Toddler Riley (Inside Out) *The Queen - Mommo (The Ant Bully) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) and Boy (Jake T Austin) *Mr. Soil - Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Dr. Flora - Flora, Fauna & Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Thorny - Emmet Brickowski (the LEGO Movie) *Cornelius - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Hopper - Ratchet (Robots) *Molt - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Thumper - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Axel and Loco - Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *P.T. Flea - Tashadi Hadama (Big Hero 6) *Francis - Inspector Gadget *Slim - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Heimlich - Mr. Incredibles (The Incredibles) *Dim - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Gypsy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Manny - Mike Kersjes from (A Smile as Big as the Moon) *Rosie - Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Tuck and Roll - Alvin and Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Fly Brothers Horace and Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Thud the Big Fly The Black Knight Ghost (Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed) *The Bird - Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Invincibubble (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Ant that gets tired Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Grasshoppers - Clayton (Tarzan) and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Dr. James Timothy Possible Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears Hercules (Hercules) Batman (The Lego Movie) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) - Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) - Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) - Oopsy Bear (Care Bears Adventures In Care-a-lot)Leo (The Little Einsteins) June (The Little Einsteins) Quincy (The Little Einsteins) boy mcdonald's apple tree *Drumming Tarantula - Jordan (Inside Out) *Circus Fireflies - Kinda and cozy Thomas Jefferson Peppermint Patty Man Dad (Schoolhouse Rock) *Baby Maggots -Wonderbot (Robots) and Rollo (VALIANT) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Mr. Toad (The Adventures Of Ichabod And Mr. Toad) *Harry and Bug friend - Bill & Ted (Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure and Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Stanley Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Mime Bug - Osmosis Jones (Osmosis Jones) *Cockroach Waitress - Joy (Inside Out) *Mosquito Waitress - (Jerry Seinfeld Pictures Bee Movie) *Slick - Gru (Despicable Me) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' Sadness (Inside Out) *Bartender - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Baby Birds as Themselves *Woody (in Outtakes) - Skeeter (doug 1st movie) Chapters: *1. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *2. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 2 - Princess Joy Gets Stressed Out *3. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 3 - Fear's Invention *4. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 4 - Toddler Riley Meet Fear *5. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 5 - Fear Looses the Food *6. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 6 - The Cartoon Human's Villains! *7. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 7 - Toddler Riley Meet Kent Mansley *8. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 8 - Fear's Trial *9. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 9 - Fear Goes for Help *10. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 10 - Tashadi Hadama's Circus *11. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 11 - Tashadi Hadama Gets Burnt *12. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 12 - City Lights *13. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 13 - Fear Tries to Find Warriors *14. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *15. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 15 - Fear's Flight Home *16. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 16 - Fear is Back *17. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 17 - Celebration *18. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 18 - "Circus Cartoon Human's!?" *19. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 19 - A Rocket! *20. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 20 - Joy Apologizes to Fear *21. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 21 - Fear Has a Plan *22. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 22 - Building the Bird *23. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 23 - The Cartoon Villains' Hideout *24. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 24 - The Cartoon Humans' Villains' Go Back to the Island *25. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 25 - The Party *26. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *27. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 27 - The Cartoon Human's Villains Arrive *28. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 28 - Toddler Riley Run for Their Lives *29. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 29 - Toddler Riley Begs Fear to Come Back *30. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *31. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *32. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 32 - Fear to the Rescue *33. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 33 - Tadashi Hamada Burns the Bird *34. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 34 - The Cartoon Human's Band Together *35. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 35 - The Fight *36. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Ratchet's Demise *37. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *38. A Cartoon Human's Life Part 38 - End Credits Gallery: Fear.png|Fear as Flik Joy Smiles.png|Joy as Princess Atta Superhero Riley Anderson.jpg|Toddler Riley as Dot Hogarth-hughes-the-iron-giant-52.1.jpg|Hogarth Hughes and Boy as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.png|Flora, Fauna & Merryweather as Dr. Flora Emmet Brickowski.jpg|Emmet Brickowski as Thorny JimHawkins.png|Jim Hawkins as Cornelius Ratchet 13.png|Ratchet as Hopper Mayor Shelbourne.png|Mayor Shelbourne as Molt Kent mansley iron giant.jpg|Kent Mansley as Thumper Pitch.jpg|Pitch Black as Axel and Loco Tadashi pose.jpg|Tashadi Hadama as P.T. Flea Gadget2015.jpg|Inspector Gadget as Francis Fflewddur Fflam-0.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam as Slim Mr incredible incredibles 2.png|Mr. Incredibles as Heimlich Buzz.png|Buzz Lightyear as Dim Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6.jpg|Honey Lemon as Gypsy Captain Amelia.jpg|Captain Amelia as Rosie ALVINNN-143x300.png|Alvin ALCM Simon 002 8K.jpg|Simon as Tuck and Roll Horace-and-Jasper-1996-5.png|Horace Horace-and-Jasper-1996-23.png| and Jasper as Fly Brothers Rocket-0.png|Rocket as Bird Category:CoolZDane Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs